


Promise?

by malekin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/pseuds/malekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity one-shot. Oliver changes the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

Slow nights like tonight made Felicity appreciate fanfiction authors. Diggle was home on baby watch and Oliver was treating the salmon ladder and dummies like it was their fault he had nothing to do. 

He didn’t handle inactivity very well. 

As visually stimulating as all that was, it was also extremely frustrating, tantalizing, and a lot of other ‘ng’ sounds. 

"Enough of that Felicity," she chided herself, "let’s move on to ‘ships sailing safer waters shall we…" 

She queued up her fanfic playlist and prepared to delve into a world where the girl finally got the hero, in as many positions as possible. 

Felicity was engrossed and never stood a chance, as if she ever stood a chance anyway, in hearing Oliver cease his workout and walk over to her after having called her name twice. Because of this she could certainly be forgiven for the inhuman squeal that escaped her mouth when he pulled out her ear-bud while grabbing her shoulder. 

Her jump sent her tablet clattering to her desk. 

"Felicity, what on earth are you doing?" Oliver took advantage of her shock to scoop up her ipod, "What were you listening to." 

He scrolled through the songs before noting the title. 

"Songs to…really now?" his eyebrow raised and Felicity made a mad attempt to reclaim the incriminating piece of plastic and metal. 

"You know French…of course you do." Felicity sighed as she snatched the ipod back, giving him a straight shot to then take her tablet. 

"Your agility is an affront to the rest of us mere mortals." she glared, before remembering exactly what she’d been reading and springing out of her chair.  

Felicity knew it was fruitless, but she still had to try and found herself in an odd struggle with Oliver’s back as she tried desperately to get the tablet out of his hands while he didn’t even seem to strain in keeping her away. 

He let out a low whistle. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty…" his voice teased, "are you reading smut?" 

His voice really shouldn’t be able to do such things with her name. It was hardly fair play. 

"Captain Tightpants is it? With River?" he chuckled, "Wonder what the good doctor would have to say about that." 

Felicity gave up and sunk into her chair, face hiding behind her hands as her mouth opened and closed in mortification. She had a far fetched dream that they had somehow missed one of Merlyn’s machines. One that was conveniently located directly under her chair and would shortly start up allowing the earth to swallow her. 

"Stupid half naked vigilante, with the muscles and the sweat, and the ladder, and the frustrating, when I haven’t had nothing twixt my nethers that weren’t run on batteries, thank you Kaylee." she muttered into her hands. 

Oliver let out a surprised laugh, the kind that sent his head back and made him look peaceful instead of haunted. It was beautiful. He was horrible. 

"You- you weren’t supposed to hear that!" she flustered, "For the love of Google, I hate cavernous lairs and their acoustics and-wait," she turned a suspicious eye towards him, "How do you know about Simon Tam? I know for a fact that you haven’t seen Firefly or Serenity." 

"Felicity," Oliver smirked, making his way to the desk and setting her tablet down gently, "I am well versed in your reading habits on slow nights." 

"What…how…what?" her mind was finding it difficult to find purchase, his fingers had started a tickling journey up her arm while he moved behind her. 

"Paranoid half naked vigilante," he corrected her, she could see his face in the reflection of her blank screen, and watched as he lowered his unapologetic smile towards her ear, "I snoop." 

Felicity let out a much needed breath of air as his fingers trailed behind her neck and away. 

"Go home Felicity," Oliver chuckled as he made his way back to his makeshift apartment, "Get some sleep." 

"What just happened?" she muttered in shock, watching his retreating form.

          ——————————————————————————————

Felicity hadn’t suddenly lost her filter when she met Oliver, no, this particular affliction had been a life long gift so she was well versed in the embarrassment department. Since joining Team Arrow she’d even become familiar with it’s superiors in mortification. 

What she wasn’t used to was feeling off balance.

They hadn’t said anything about the night before when she’d come in, but there had been a shift. And other than her renewed belief in incognito windows, she hadn’t even thought about picking up her tablet while he worked out. Possibly because every time he saw it in her hands he gave her a smile that reminded her that while they may not talk about it, he was well aware of what he’d done.

Felicity had thought she knew the steps to this complicated dance they’d been doing. But now, that patiently amused Oliver who’d politely ignored her word vomit had disappeared and left a doppelganger who seemed intent on flustering her at every turn.

On the surface, it was completely normal. Granted he’d given up on chuckling and instead met her accidental innuendos with his own, but really it was in the way his hand ghosted her back as he passed her chair. The feeling of his eyes on her when she was chewing her third pencil into oblivion because of him.

The air was charged and her body seemed painfully aware of it’s position in relation to his. She wasn’t sure how she could possibly ever be unaware of it again. 

Felicity was out of her depth.

If she hadn’t been so relieved to see Roy’s face, finally a buffer, she may not have missed the fact that Oliver seemed annoyed by it. He’d grabbed his gear, barked at Roy to follow, and told Felicity to wear workout clothes the next night.

"Wha, why?" she’d asked confused.

"I’m going to train you while Dig is gone."

She almost swallowed a piece of pencil.

          ——————————————————————————————

"Okay, trainee Felicity reporting for booty, um, yeah, duty. I’m here for duty, not booty, because why would someone be reporting for that. Unless someone specifically called for it. Not that you called for it, or that I would answer if you did and I’m going to shut up now."

Oliver stood with his arms crossed, leaning against a the wall.

"Good to know." he winked at her as he pushed off and started toward the center of a mat.

"Can I please hit something now." Felicity begged.

"Sorry, not tonight."

"I thought you said we were training?"

"We are, just not fighting." Oliver had kicked off his boots and was motioning for her to do the same. "I’m going to start you on tai chi."

"Isn’t that what old people do?"

"What? I don’t think so." Oliver shook his head.

"Are you sure, cause Beatrice at the office she’s not a spring chicken and she was always going on about tai chi and not breaking a hip."

"Felicity." he sighed, "No, it builds muscle strength and endurance, it’s pretty good for balance too."

Oliver bounced lightly on his feet, gesturing for her to come onto the mat with him.

"Let’s put a little power in you, that way when you do hit something, they’ll be the ones hurting, not you."

Felicity nodded at him to continue.

"Okay, we’re going to start with this stance, I’ll do it first so you can see it, then I’ll help you." 

She watched him, definitely intending to pay attention, but the fluid movements of his arms had her entranced. His legs moved in time, like a wonderful dance. Muscles moving, sliding, and flexing until an image floated across her mind making her snort.

"Really." Oliver stopped and gave her a strange look, "That’s not a reaction I was expecting honestly."

"Sorry there Goku." his look turned confused, "Okay, not a Dragonball Z fan I see. Right, sorry, I was half expecting a kamehameha wave to come bursting out of your palms."

"Felicity, I am lost."

"No, yeah, got it. Moving on."

Oliver moved behind her on the mat, her humor evaporated when she felt her body responding to him. God, he wasn’t even touching her and she wasn’t sure she’d live through when he did. Everything was a little too bright and loud.

"Just relax your body, I’ll guide you through the motions first."

He stepped closer, pulling her back flush against his chest. Her stomach muscles tensed when he laid his hand flat against the fabric of her shirt.

"Breathe from here, not your chest. Slow and even through your nose."

Felicity worked to regulate her breathing, focused on pushing against his hand when she inhaled instead of moving her chest. He held them there, letting her get the hang of it. Until she felt the nerves recede and the butterflies in her stomach migrated elsewhere, leaving her feeling like she was in that half sleep state when everything was warm and heavy.

"Okay" she murmured not wanting to lose the sensation.

Oliver’s hands moved to her shoulders, sliding down her arms and leaving a lingering heat behind them before his palms slid against her own. 

He moved her arms out telling her to inhale as he brought them back in, holding them in their position for a few beats.

"Exhale." as he pushed them back out, again holding them in their position.

His hands moved to her thighs, positioning her legs, telling her to hold them in that position. Felicity exhaled out of turn as he slowly felt his way back up to her arms, fingers trailing against the skin her shirt had ridden up and exposed.

"Exhale on the outward movements, slowly in time with mine. Inhale when you bring your arms back to your body."

Felicity synced her breathing with his, melting into the routine, hardly realizing when his arms went from moving hers to instead following her movements. She wasn’t even aware of time passing when Oliver again made contact with her hands and brought them to her sides, carefully pulling her so her legs were straight again.

"Okay, that’s enough for tonight." he told her, lightly rubbing her upper arms.

"Really?" she tilted her head up, leaning against his chest, "I hardly feel like we’ve done anything."

"Trust me," he smiled, "You’ll definitely feel it in the morning."

"Promise?" it slipped out before she could reign it back in.

Oliver’s eyes darkened before he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Promise." he murmured against her skin before straightening out and heading towards his water bottle.

"K." Felicity squeaked.

          ——————————————————————————————

"Someone’s in a good mood tonight." Oliver greeted Felicity’s grin with one of his own.

"You would not believe how well I slept last night Oliver, it was amazing. Seriously, you can help me in the bedroom area every night if you want." Felicity paused, "See, I don’t even care how that came out, that is how great I feel."

Somewhere between leaving the lair and climbing into her squishy bed Felicity had made a decision. She wasn’t totally sure of the rules of the game they were playing, and she didn’t care. Where ever this ended up, however he decided to push her, she was going to enjoy the ride. You never knew when some super villain was going to decide to use you for leverage and life had a tendency of happening despite the best plan.

"Sore at all?" 

"Yeah, you were not lying, I don’t know how you did it but I felt it everywhere this morning." 

"Well, I do aim to please." he pulled off his shirt and stepped onto the mat.

"Good to know." she snarked back, unzipping her hoodie and leaving herself in a sports bra. After all, she may as well make the most of this insanity he was peddling.

He laughed at her response.

"Same as yesterday?" she asked.

He nodded pulling her against his chest, and Felicity was immediately happy with her choice in clothing.

It didn’t take her very long to get her breathing under control, the warmth of his hand on her belly infusing her until she once again felt that wonderful calm.

He didn’t guide her arms this time, instead shadowing them in their movements. The feeling buzzed against her skin, his breath over her shoulder teasing stray hair that had escaped her ponytail. His hands finally making contact with her thighs, putting just enough pressure to straighten them as he continued the journey up to her hips and further until he had her arms stretched above her head. 

"Oliver."

"Shhh, Felicity, breathe."

He paused for a moment, holding them there gently by her wrist before traveling back down the sensitive underside of her arms, nails lightly grazing the side of her chest. She brought her own hands down behind his neck, leaning fully into him and enjoying the expanse of their exposed skin touching. His fingers were deftly exploring the contours of her rib cage, edging up towards her breasts. 

Felicity tilted her head back and up as she had the night before, but this time instead of landing on her shoulder Oliver’s lips found their way home to hers, sighing against her. Wanting more control, she attempted to twist around, forgetting her feet were entangled with his and sending them crashing to the floor. 

Oliver’s hand shot out to catch them on the mat, the other under her head to cushion the blow. He groaned into her now open mouth as their lower halves made contact, the fingers not currently snarled in her hair reached back to her leg, pulling it up for better access.

His lips left hers and trailed their way down her neck, his movements against her thin yoga pants eliciting delicious little shivers, her nails scratched lightly through his short hair.

"Oh come on!" an indignant howl jolted them out of their fog, "Haven’t you ever heard of the whole tie around the door knob thing?!"

Oliver dropped his head against Felicity’s neck.

"You forgot to lock the door." he muttered darkly.

"Hey Roy." Felicity called from her currently pinned position.

She fought the urge to laugh in frustration as the silence stretched out.

"Is he still there?" Oliver’s lips moved against her neck, distracting her for the moment.

"Yeah, I’m not leaving." Roy crossed his arms stubbornly. "Trouble in the city, hood up, let’s go."

Oliver sighed as he stood up, offering his hand to pull Felicity upright, catching her waist before she could step away.

"You, Mr. Queen, are going to get dressed and go play hero." Felicity wound her arms around his neck, "And you are going to do it as quickly as inhumanly possible."

"Mmm, yes ma’am." he murmured, kissing her softly.

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

"Guys." Roy interrupted, "I’m still here!"


End file.
